


Make Me Forget

by JingleBee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Bede uses Hop to forget painful memories
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> this may be a bit heavy, so let me know if it needs any more tags
> 
> please enjoy!

“Blimey!” Hop said as he crawled into the tent. “It’s raining Meowths and Yampers out there!”

Bede gave a weak smile, as he watched Hop start to shed his doused jacket. The two of them were in the Wild Area, Bede offering to help his friend do important pokemon professor’s assistant research there. After a long day of watching Hop do all the work, and giving small amounts of emotional support from afar, they decided to camp for the day, where unfortunately, a storm started to rage right in the middle of their curry dinner.

“You have all of the pokemon, right?” Bede asked.

“Got ‘em right here.” Hop said, reaching into his bag and tossing his set of pokeballs at him. “Let’s see...Gardevoir, Sylveon, and oh, can’t forget Rapidash and Hatterene! Gang’s all here, Bede.”

“Good. Would hate for them to catch cold out here in this storm because of you.” Bede scoffed.

“Me? What’d I do?” Hop glared.

“You’re the one who’s got us out here in the pouring rain for whatever it is you do.”

“Oh right. Forget I could control the bloody weather.” Hop rolled his eyes.

Hop and Bede shared a glare. And then their frowns curled into smiles. And then their smiles burst into toothy laughs. Hop crawled over to Bede’s side.

“Man...as weird as it is to admit...it’s fun hanging out with you, Bede.” Hop sighed. “Thanks a bunch for offering to help out with my research again.”

“You’re welcome, Hop.” Bede smiled. “Just don’t expect it to become a habit.”

“Of course. One time deal, I promise!” Hop said, making sure to cross his fingers where Bede couldn’t see.

Bede chuckled.

“We should probably get some rest.”

Hop stretched his arms out and groaned.

“You’re right.”

Hop reached over to his bag, pulling out a sleeping bag, as Bede began to disrobe from his damp shirt.

“Here’s yours…” he started. Bede took it and unfurled it on the floor of the tent.

Then he riffled through the bag, getting a confused look on his face when he couldn’t find the other.

“What the…”

“Something wrong, Hop?” Bede asked.

Hop turned to meet Bede again with a nervous smile.

“I seem to have forgot to bring a second sleeping bag.”

“You’re quite hopeless, you know that?” 

“It’s okay. You can have that one, and I’ll just…”

“No, no. We can share this one.”

Hop was taken aback by the suggestion.

“Are...are you sure?” Hop asked. “It might be kind of...cramped.”

“Well, if not, there’s plenty of space outside.” Bede merely replied, as he toes off his shoes and crawled into the bag.

Hop didn’t need to be told twice, as he stripped himself of his pants and shoes. Hop squeezed himself into the bag along with Bede, zipping themselves up inside. The closeness of himself and Bede made him start to blush, as he could practically feel the faint heat of his body. He turned his head aside to look at him. Bede was already asleep. His pale face softly breathing, peacefully and without care. Hop almost wanted to admit he looked beautiful, but quickly shook the thought from his head, rolling on his side to face away from his friend. It took a bit longer for Hop to fade to sleep, as he tried to focus not on Bede, but on the calm of the storm outside. He didn’t get very far into the night before he was awoken by a rustling next to him. His ears started to fill with whimpers behind him, like a small pokemon being hurt. 

“No...no!” a voice mumbled next to him.

Hop was roused awake, groaning sleepily. 

“Hmm...what’s going on?”

Hop turned to face Bede, and he heard his voice get even more desperate, turning into tears. Bede was squirming around, almost flailing. 

“Bede?” Hop said. 

Hop reached out to touch Bede’s shoulder, and instantly that awoke him violently.

“Get away!” Bede shot up, throwing Hop out of the sleeping bag.

Hop scrambled to crawl back over to him and cup his face. Bede looked up at Hop, violet eyes stained and reddened with tears. His face flushed, and his curls upon his head messed.

“It’s me, Bede! It’s okay.” Hop cooed to try and calm him down.

Bede panted as he looked up at Hop’s golden eyes. His face scrunched into to try and hold in the flood of tears incoming.

“I...I’m sorry.” Bede sobbed. “You shouldn’t see me like this.”

“What’s wrong, Bede? Did you have a nightmare or something?” Hop asked.

Bede palmed his eyes dry, sniffling as he talked.

“Something like that.”

“Looked really bad, Bede. Do you wanna talk about it? It might make you feel better.” Hop said with an uneasy smile.

Bede sighed. He didn’t have it in him to fight the boy like usual. 

“Do you remember R-...the chairman?”

“Rose? What about him?”

The mere mention of his name stung Bede to his core.

“Without getting too much into it...he…” Bede curled his legs up until his knees met his face. “He did...awful things to me. Horrible things.”

Hop didn’t need any further explanation. The thoughts of his friend being hurt by that man enraged him. Bad enough that he almost brought back another Darkest Day and destroyed Galar, and used innocent pokemon to do it. Hop had to force his fists to unfurl and calm himself down. He gently eased his hand onto Bede’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Bede. It wasn’t your fault and he can’t hurt you anymore.” Hop gave a warm smile. “If there’s anything I can do to help, I’ll do it.

The warmth of Hop’s touch eased his soul. Bede placed his own hand upon Hop’s, running his thumb over his knuckles. Bede found himself wanting more.

“There is.” Bede said. 

He leaned over to Hop, snaking his arms around his waist.

“Bede, wh-”

Hop was cut off by Bede’s kiss upon his lips. Hop’s worry washed away at his sweet taste. Bede pulled him and Hop down into the sleeping bag again. Hop pried himself away from Bede’s kiss.

“B-Bede...I don’t know if…”

“I’ve noticed how you look at me, you know.” Bede said. “I look at you the same way.”

“Bede…” Hop started to blush.

“Please, Hop. I’ll let you do anything you want. You and I both want this.” Bede looked up at Hop with pleading eyes. “I want you to hold me tonight, Hop. I want you to make me forget.”

Hop sighed in defeat. He smiled at Bede, and went back to kissing him. First his lips. Then his jaw, down to the crook of his neck, making Bede give an approving hum. Hop’s hands roamed Bede’s bare chest, finding his stiff nipples and making him gasp at the feeling that shot electricity between his legs. Hop kissed further down, to his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. Hop took it in between his teeth, making sure to not bite, but merely tug on it, before licking and sucking it. Bede’s chest started to rise and fall with his quickening breaths. 

“Hop…” Bede softly sighed.

Hop noticed Bede’s legs started to cross and kissed him further down to the line of his pants on his slim hips. Hop grabbed the lining of his trousers, pulling them down his legs, kissed the inside of his milky thighs, making Bede open his legs to the cool of the air. Hop leaned up to look down on Bede, legs spread for him and him alone, and admire his work. But before he continued, he just had to ask.

“Bede...are you absolutely sure about this?”

“You’re asking that now?” Bede asked in a pleasured haze.

“I just wanna make sure.” Hop said. “Make sure that...that you’re okay.”

“I’m okay.” Bede said. “I’d be better if you just fucked me already.”

Hop leaned down once more, grabbing Bede’s thighs, and lifting them apart to get access to his pink little hole. Hop placed a kiss upon it, swirling his tongue around it, getting a good mouthful of Bede’s sweetness. Bede started to moan and grind into Hop’s warm mouth, as the tongue started to poke inside past the rim. The feeling of Hop’s tongue was unbearable in making his cock hard and start to leak. Hop made sure to swirl his tongue to lick Bede out as deep as it would go. Bede grabbed a fistful of Hop’s purple locks and wiggled his bottom to get more in. 

“Oh fuck...you’re really good at that!”

Hop parted ways with Bede’s hole, kissing back up his body to his lips and giving Bede a taste of himself. Then Hop started to speak.

“You taste so good...I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Hop’s own cock was straining in his pants, and Bede noticed when it poked his thigh. Bede reached down to pull his pants down, and Hop clumsily helped. Once his manhood was freed, he placed his tip against Bede’s entrance and started to push it in. Bede felt himself getting split open, and wrapped his arms and legs around Hop at the searing intrusion. His lower half was almost bursting with delicious pleasure. The two could barely contain themselves, as Hop started to pound his hips into Bede’s tightness with reckless abandon. Hop stared lovingly into Bede’s eyes and Bede did the same. They started to kiss once more, deeper and more passionate than the last each time. Hop fucked into Bede faster, making Bede’s toes curl. They parted their lips allowing Bede to cry into the night.

“Hop! Don’t stop! Fuck, I’m cumming!”

Bede shot all over his chest as he reached the height of pleasure, making himself even tighter and milking Hop’s cock dry of his own seed. Bede’s stomach almost felt flooded by warmth. They spent a few minutes collapsed on each other, gasping for air, until Hop rolled over to Bede’s side. Hop snatched Bede up in his arms and kissed his cheek. 

“That was amazing, Bede” Hop said. 

“Indeed.” Bede replied with a blissful smile. “I’ll admit. You performed quite admirably.”

“Are...are you feeling better?”

“Very much so!”

“Are you sure? Have you...forgotten?”

“Hmm…” Bede hummed. “For the moment, yes. But I fear it may take a lot more effort to completely get over it.”

“Then, I’ll be right here, Bede! To help you make new memories.”

“Thank you Hop.” Bede kissed Hop’s cheek. Then noticed something poking his leg again. “I see you’re already ready to make some right now.”

Hop blushed.

“I’ll always want to make memories with you. I love you, Bede.”

“I love you too, Hop.”

The storm raged on outside, but until it passed, Hop and Bede spent the night forgetting all of their worries.


End file.
